(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to archery equipment and more particularly to an improved arrow rest for an archery bow.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Arrow rests for archery bows are devices which are utilized to stabilize the arrow before it is released from the bow. Such arrow rests are typically located on a lateral extension of the mid portion of the bow and permit the archer to accurately aim and shoot the arrow from the bow.
One such arrow rest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,854 issued to Troncosco. This patent teaches that arrow accuracy is increased when the vertical depressability of the arrow rest arms effectively dampens the vertical oscillation of the arrow. The vertical depressability of the Troncosco arrow rest arms may be achieved by forming the arms of a strip of metal wire or plastic wire. Recognizing the desirability of adjusting the vertical spring action of the arrow rest arms, the patent states that the arrow rest arms may include one or more coils to increase the vertical spring action (column 4, lines 60 to 64). It will be noted, however, that the adjustment of the vertical spring action of the arrow rest arms in this manner is an inherent characteristic of the arrow rest arms structure and such spring action adjustment is not controllable by the archer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,093 issued to Nunemaker discloses another form of arrow rest. This device includes an arrow launcher support comprising a relatively thin metal strip having a rectangular-shaped portion at one end and a U-shaped notch at the other end for supporting an arrow shaft. Here again, the archer is unable to adjust the vertical spring action of the arrow launcher support.